1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a horizontally elongated assembly (to be used in pairs) for disposition transversely beneath a vehicle to be elevated from and rigidly supported above a floor or other work surface whereby pushing and pulling apparatuses may be connected between the floor and the vehicle for unibody and/or frame straightening purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of vehicle elevating structures for supporting a vehicle stationarily relative to a stationary support and preparatory to unibody and/or frame straightening operations heretofore have been designed as well as other structures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention.
Examples of these previously known structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,754,427, 4,050,287, 4,087,895, 4,286,490, 4,323,141, 4,463,937, 4,603,570 and 4,605,203. However, these previously known structures do not incorporate the overall combination of structural features of the instant invention which greatly facilitate proper positioning of the lift structure relative to a vehicle to be elevated and rigidly supported relative to a work surface, stabilizing support of the lift structure in adjusted position relative to the work surface, ease of proper securement of an associated vehicle relative to the lift structure, and rigid anchoring of the lift structure relative to the support surface after an associated vehicle has been lifted thereby.